True love
by lulu-sama
Summary: This is my first ever fic...please read enjoy and review


A/N - God I wrote this fic ages ago and today I suddenly got this weird urge to upload it so I spent a day of my holidays running 'round like a mad .well like a mad monkey I guess looking for my fic book ..when all along it  
was under my bed. *call in the search party*  
  
So Hey Everyone!! I hope your ok! Yeah? Good! I hope you enjoy my fic.well the first chapter is mainly an introduction and IT'LL GET BETTER!!(IT WILL)  
  
Oh and today when I was walking to the shop to buy some milk I had an even BETTER Idea for a fic .thanks mum for making me get the milk! Oh and is everyone else boiling away in the heat.I have to go outside soon as is it like 39 degrees(maybe not but it's a heatwave) and V. hot for England. Anyway so Enjoy..emm.review.and ALWAYS LOVE F.R.I.E.N.D.S (MON AND CHAN ARE THE BEST!(Chandler = yum)) ( I know many peeps who agree with that!!!!!)*lol *  
Disclaimer- I don't own Friends -the actresses, the actors the scripts or even Emma *sob * I don't own the Chandler in a bow selection either. I do own .well nothing.yet!!!!! *ha ha ha *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Monica and Chandler met at thanksgiving years ago when Chandler was Ross'  
roommate. But they have not seen each other in years. Ross, Rachel and  
Monica are one group. Chandler, Joey and Pheobe another - Pheebs knows Monica's group, because Monica took her off the street and helped her to  
her feet -however Pheebs never mentions Monica. Chandler has forgotten  
Monica, Rachel and Ross and they have forgotten about him. Chandler is still the reason Monica is now thin so he knows what she looks like now.  
Other than that nothing else has changed. Oh-other than Monica has not  
moved into her apartment yet but Joey and Chandler live across the hall  
where they are meant to be. So lets start this fic - I hope you enjoy  
it!!!.  
Monica enjoys packing a lot and this was no exception, although her  
grandmother had just died Monica was very excited about moving into her late grandmother's apartment. Monica had lived with her parents too long now and was more than fed up with their 'tips' and 'handy hints' with how to handle her life. Well that was her mom, her dad just kept on about her  
failure and why couldn't she be more like her brother Ross. They both wondered why she couldn't be a clever paleontologist -like Ross, instead of  
being a chef without a job!  
The thing was Monica liked her life and was not prepared to give up her life and her dream of being head chef at her own restaurant because of her parents!! She'd had that dream since she'd gotten her first eazy bake oven. Mon had another dream, one her friends knew about but was never talked of, she wanted babies, she wanted to marry and have babies. It didn't help that  
Ross had two, one of which belonged to Rachel. She was three and called  
Emma.  
'Mon you're a star, how do you do that?,' Rachel strolled into Monica's  
bedroom. Mon smiled at her, 'Easily, can I pack yours as well?' She asked as if she  
was still an eager little girl herself. 'Only if you look after Emma tonight. Please. I know your moving tonight but she's a good little girl. You know it!' Rach sat on the bed and folded  
a dress, 'Well? , I am going on a date .' 'Sure' Monica picked up the dress Rach had folded and re-folded it. 'What  
did Ross think of you going on a date?'  
'He argued and said he was working tonight and said it wasn't fair to  
'dump' Emma with you.' Rachel looked disgusted when she said the word 'dump'. Still now Emma and I are going to live with you Ross isnt going to  
get his say again- well not so easily.'  
'Ok I need to hurry on with my little Party here.' Mon nodded at the  
suitcase. ' the removal men will be here soon' 'Right so I'll go then.Thanks so much.' Rach said walking towards the door.  
'I 'll bring Emma round here at six. Ok?'  
'Yeah I guess so' Monica said dreamily 'Bye' Monica loved looking after her niece as she loved cleaning- and that is a lot! She would have both to do tonight at her new home. She would almost be  
at her happiest if she just had a man to share it with.  
***  
'How do you spell great?' Pheobe asked Chandler 'I didn't go to high  
school'  
'G-R-E-A-T' Chandler answered then bit into his toast 'Why?'  
'I'm writing a letter to Monica, my friend whose moving house.' 'I knew a Monica once, I was friends with her brother in college' Chandler  
told Pheebs ' What's your Monica's last name?'  
'I do not know that' was her answer.  
'Hey Pheebs, Chandler' Joey walked in 'Shall we get pizza?'  
'Sure' They said together.  
***  
Monica Took Emma's Hand and begun to climb the many stairs to her new apartment. It was 6:30 and Monica had only one bag of stuff to put in her  
new apartment. When she finaly climbed the 10 flights of stairs to her  
home, she looked around in her purse to find her keys to no 20 when  
suddenly no 19's door opened and something flew out at her.  
  
A/N Please Review and keep up with this fic. It will have longer chapters  
and more exciting * lol* -and I have a great idea for my next fic!! 


End file.
